


Pixar Sexy Shorts

by annonfan224



Category: Pixar - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224
Summary: Sexy one shots based on Pixar movies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Toy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start with the first Pixar movie. With the rootin tootenest cowgirl around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pic
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Annon35711324/status/1350157302297333761

Andy’s whole family was away on vacation and the toys had free range of the house. Which many of Andy’s toys used as an excuse to hang out with the girl toys in Molly’s room. Buzz lightyear and Sheriff Woody were just returning from said room.

“I thought we would never get those guys under control.” Buzz says

“Me either but Bo Peep is the boss of that room she ain’t about to let some rowdy guys mess up her room. You know buzz I’m a bit surprised you didn’t join them?”

Buzz lifts up his hands “a space ranger never falls to his carnal wants, besides I’m spoken for, just like you.”

“How's it going for you and Jessie anyway?” Woody asks

“Oh boys” a seductive voice calls out.

Woody’s jaw drops and buzz’s wings pop out. Jessie is leaning against some booked with her shirt off. Breasts hanging free and showing off her cowgirl Abs. She was wearing high heeled cowgirl boots with no pants only her dairy cow chaps to show off her thighs. She tilted her hat up showing that Her face was all dolled up (probably with the help of a Barbie) she gave a vixen smile

“I thought since we had some time that me and my boy could ‘go to infinity and beyond’ and by the look of that snake in your pants woody I say you can join us, this town is big enough for the three of us” Jessie then winks and saunters off her rear jiggling out of her chaps.

Woody is dumb founded “I didn’t know we could take our cloths off?”

Buzz meanwhile was tugging at his armor “quick sheriff help me figure out how to take this off!”


	2. A Bugs Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many remember a bugs life. But it did have the first 3D animated princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pic  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Annon35711324/status/1352520924571037697

It was spring and Flik was waiting for his circus friends to visit. Then the young princess Dot tells him that her sister Queen Atta was looking for him and that she would keep a lookout. 

When flik finds Atta the Queen ant looked much softer than any insect should. Parts of her pink and purple shell looked like a corset. A natural makeup was on her face as well as chitinous hair. She was wearing her old princess crown and a leaf cape that was dyed to match her skin color. Flik was stunned

“Ah wa bu… what did you want to see me for Princ-Queen Atta” Flik stumbles

Atta chuckles “it’s ok Flik were dating you can just call me Atta” Flick nods “so Flik your smart do you know what season it is?”

“Spring?” Flik guesses 

“Yep, and that means mating season for queen ant” Atta roughly grabs Filk and lifts him up in the air with her wings “I'm so full of Pheromones that I won't take no for an answer, Got it?! After all it's the royal’s duty to bring new heirs right?” Atta says slyly

“Right,” Flick says, feeling the armor around his pelvis was about to burst. 

Meanwhile P.T, Flea’s circus was rolling onto the island

“Can’t wait to see my blueberries again “francess say

“I hope they have food”Hymliec says

“Hey guys do the girls look odd to you?” Slim says

Gypsie and Rosie walk up looking bustier than usual “wow someone has released a lot of pheromones” Gypsie says

“Yeah, hey i think i see Flik and Atta on the tree hi flick.. Oh my that explains the pheromones” Rosie says

P.T. stops the wagons,”woah now that's what i call a show”


	3. Monsters inc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pic
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Annon35711324/status/1355211225181925377

Scylia: monsters inc

“Happy birthday googly bear I hope you like your surprise”

Mike stands stunned. Scylia had invited him over for a birthday surprise. What he didn’t expect was that she would eat love fruits that give monsters a night of sexy transformation.

Her skinny body had become hourglass shaped. Large breasts spilled from her shirt and her limbs had become more human, odd for the monster world but Mike had always wanted to try it. 

Her lips had violet lipstick on. Her snake hair had grown several feet slithering around her hips and breasts to tickling her with their forked tongues.

“Looks like I have quite the night of romance ahead of me” mike says

Without a word Scylia grabs her boyfriend. She and her snakes plant dozens of kisses making him look like a green beach ball with purple spots. As Mike was in a daze resting in his lover's cleavage Scylia pulled out a heart shaped fruit. “I saved one for you googly bear”

“anything for you smoochie-poo” mike says as he bites down.


	4. Finding Nemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s favorite optimistic but forgetful gal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pic
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Annon35711324/status/1357776003859324929

Dory was swimming around the reef that was her home. She knew she was forgetting something but she couldn’t remember what.

So she decided to ask around. She swims up to Mr Ray “ I forgot something do you know what?” Mr Ray just gets a nosebleed

She swims up to Bruce and his shark gang “I forgot something do you know what?” 

The sharks get a nose bleed “we don’t go crazy with our own blood do we?” “I dun’no”

She swims up to Crush “hey man I forgot something do you know what it is?

Crush looks at Dory “duuuude” and gets a nosebleed

Finally she swims to Gill and his tank gang “hey guys I forgot something do you know what it is?

The men get nosebleeds followed by slaps from Deb/flo and Peach

Dory just doesn’t know what’s going on. Maybe she should ask Destiny and Bailey next. 

“Dory!” “There you are, you little brat!” Marlin and Hank come swimming up.

“Hey guys what’s up? Dory asks, glad to see her friends “where is bebo?”

“It’s Nemo and your parents are watching him” Hank says covering his eyes with his tentacles 

“Dory you forgot to put clothes on again” Marlin says shielding his eyes with one hand and holding out a one piece swimsuit with the other.

“Oh yeah that’s what I was forgetting” Dory says happily, her bubble breasts and butt rising buoyantly in the water.


	5. The Incredibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet from The Incredibles. Story is loosely based a previous Incredibles commission 
> 
> https://e-hentai.org/s/1766cbe060/1835084-1360

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pic
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/bimboannon/art/Commission-Bimbo-Pixar-Friday-Violet-The-Incr-870089664

The Incredibles were on a mission. A few days ago a new villain had showed up and kidnapped Elasta-girl so. Now the rest of the family was desperately looking for her. Violet Parr, the oldest child was looking for her mother when she wandered into an abandoned warehouse. 

Instantly the door slammed shut. Violet was scared but then distracted by an odd moaning sound. In the center of the room was Elasta-girl, but her costume was different; it was much more revealing, showing off her breasts and waist. She was so distracted she didn’t even notice her daughter but was too busy fingering herself.

“Mom what happened to you?!” violet calls out

“Same thing that’s about to happen to you girls.” A voice calls out.

Violet barely has time to put up an energy field but the pink energy rest just goes through and hits the teen.

Violet feels like her body is on fire “who are you?”

A classic villain Dressed man steps out with a ray gun “o am Deviantman”

“Like the art website?” violet asks

“No deviant means person that separates from the social norm” deviant man says

“And perverted sexual taste” elasta girl moans

“That’s right and soon all super women will be part of my ultimate harem, mwu ha ha” Deviant man laughs

Violet feels her body change. Her raven black hair lengthens, she feels her thighs widening filling in her high black boots. The red spandex pants disappear showing off her thighs, her black spandex bottom recedes until it is little more than a thong that camel toes her pussy and @$$. Her top goes from red spadeeg to a wide v-neck that nearly goes down to her navel. Her sleeves disappear and her breasts swell into perfect orbs, the v straps almost slip out of her smooth creamy breasts, but manage to lift them and the loop around her neck. The i symbol of her family becomes a medallion right beneath her collar bone. A black choker goes around her neck and she feels blush and violet lipstick appear on her face. Her body felt like Tony had kissed her and her mind was filled with fuzzy hot lew thoughts.

Deviantman looks at his latest prize. “Looks a little plastic, must inherit that from her mother. Wonder if she can turn that costume invisible, or make the rest of her invisible with the costume in tack? Now my new bimbo come greet your master!”

Violet stands up. Then turns invisible. Deviant-man barely has time to be shocked before he feels himself be punched in the face. A few more punches and he drops his raygun. When Violet reappears she is holding the gun and has herself and her mother in a force field.

“What how i purposely designed that gun to work pass your forcefield” Deviant man says

“It didn’t shield my body but i guess my mind” violet says 

Elastia girl begins to wrap her hands around violet “come on honey how about i teach you a few tricks?”

Violet brushes her mom off “besides i’m a teenager since when do we listen to anyone about anything.”

Deviant man growls “i’ll be back for my property” and runs off

Violet waits until help comes. Surprisingly it comes in the form of a tan woman with platinum blonde hair. She looked like she had gotten hit with the ray gun as well with breasts and @$$ that looked like they were about to split out of her grey suit. “Your violet Parr right? I’m mirrage your safe now”

Violet lets down the shield “didn’t you used to be a bad guy?”

“Mirage nods “yep but after the whole syndrome business i turned myself over to the government, they now assign me on super missions as a community service” she says holding up a tracking bracelet on her arm

“Who was that and why did he make me feel so horny!?” Violet says as an orgasm shivers through her body.

“Hey calm down, just let the emotions run their course. Deviantman used to work with Syndrome like I did but after his defeat took one of Syndrome's toys for himself. He’s always had a thing about super women. He tested it on me then moved on to get his collection.”

“Is there a way to reverse it?” Violet says touching her sensitive parts

“Lab boys are working on it, but with your family’s help we’ll catch him.now help me take your mom back to your dad, that ray did a number on her brain.” Mirage says

The three busty ladies leave the warehouse Violet mutters “dad’s going love this” Sarcastically

Mirage just chuckles “honey you have no idea”

Tune in for the next issue of the incredibles vs deviant man… Probably not.


	6. Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personally I really like the cars movies. The big question was to make them human drivers, or more robotic. Went for the drivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference picture 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Annon35711324/status/1362685228016402433

sally: cars

Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez were just pulling into Radiator springs. It was the dead of night and they had just got done with a charity racing tour

“That was awesome McQueen I feel so buzzed after that last race” Cruz says excitedly “we should celebrate!”

“that’s great Cruz but it’s 3 in the morning everyone is asleep like I’ll be once I meet Sally in the cozy cone.” Lightning says with a yawn

“Ok ‘old man’ good night I’m going to find someone to party with” Cruze drives off in her car.

McQueen just chuckles and parks at the cozy cone and rolls into Sally’s room. He expected her to be asleep, boy was he wrong.

Sally was awake and naked except for her wheel heels. Her arms behind her light blue hair and her pin-striping tattoo right below her navel. The road bed sheets made a perfect line leading to the destination of Sally’s pussy

“Hey stickers I’ve been waiting for you. Do you feel like you have one last race for the day? Bet’cha I’ll win” sally says seductively

McQueen reenergized, rips off his racing suit and joins the competition. He loses.

Cruz meanwhile is trying to find someone to hang with but like McQueen said most people are asleep. “Mater is always down for some fun”

She starts to walk up to his shack when she sees the silhouette of a curvy woman bouncing on the pelvis of a man “Oh! Mater! Mater!”

“Get’er done Holly!”

Cruz turns around hops in her car and drives away. “Nope! Nope nope nope!”


	7. Ratteouille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic reference   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Annon35711324/status/1365382404031078401

Le Ratatouille was the best upcoming restaurant in Paris. Owned by Atton Ego Run by the great chef Colette, waited on by Linguine, and the secret weapon Remy the rat nicknamed little chef.

However today the restaurant was closed. Today was cooking lessons for Linguine, he would never be as good as Remy or his girlfriend but they liked to help him out.

“I think Collette is trying to tell me something, little Chef” Linguine tells Remy as the two head to the restaurant. “I’m not very good with this romance thing so I’m not sure what and that bugs me. I mean I thought we were doing good. The restaurant is doing well, we go on fun dates, even cuddle a few times. But not being able to get her hints makes me feel like a loser. I mean we’re French the country of love”

Remy pats his hand as if to say it will be ok.

“Your right little chef” Linguine says as they enter the restaurant. “As long as I pay attention to the hints I’ll be able to figure out what Collette is trying to tell me. Oh I need to straitened a few things up I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Remy nods and scurries off. Linguine is about to do his chores when he hears a loud squeak and clatter. He runs to the kitchen “little chef are you alright? Oh……”

Sitting on the kitchen floor is Collette. She had switched up her usual chef outfit for a sexy role playing one. The chef coat had a huge boob window showing off her large cleavage. The coat only went as far as her hips revealing that she had no panties on. She had on white thigh tall high heeled boots and fishnet stocking as well as white nails and lipstick. 

On top of it all it looked like she had tripped and was now covered in cream. On her cheek, on the hand, on her legs, a large amount on her breasts.

“Oh Linguine I had a little accident with the eclairs. Could you help me clean it up?” Collette says then gives a long slow lick up her forearm, wrist then palm.

Linguine looks down Remy was playing possum with big hearts in his eyes. He then looks at his pants to see that his limp linguine had stiffened into a baguette. “Well I can’t miss that hint”

Linguine rushes forward burying his face in Collettes breasts. It was the best dessert he ever had.


	8. Wall•E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s favorite robots get some upgrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pic
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Annon35711324/status/1367754853469069315

Bobbi was a citizen of the Philo, one of the many space cruise ships that left earth 700 hundred years ago. As she sat in his hover chair the fat woman thought of one thing as she glided through her daily routine. She was super bord! The only thing to do on the ship was leasure and as fun as that was with no work it was pointless.

She sighs and pokes her chubby body, games had no fun and every virtual date she had gone in was a disaster was there any point to this life? She gazes out the window when something catches her eye.

It was a E.v.e bit but not like any she had ever seen. This one had to be almost 7 feet tall as opposed to the normal 3 feet. It’s sleek white design had gone from an almost oval shape to a human shape. Shiny white robotic arms and legs without joints held together magnetically. Plasma energy nails and large synthetic breasts. It’s head had a black visor that had blue light eyes that looked sharp but kind. 

It was the most gorgeous thing Bobbi had ever seen. And it looked like Eve was trying to get in. Curious Bobi hovers towards the docking bay and let’s the Eve in. 

Eve enters and looks down at the woman, she then touches herself “eeevvveee”

“Hi I’m Bobbi” the chubby woman says

“Poooolll?” Eve asks

Bobbi is nervous having the attractive robot so close and she feels a warm stirring in her loins a a bit of jealousy in her heart “you want to go to the pool sure” Bobbi leads Eve to the pool the whole time human and robots stop to gawk at the large attractive sex bot.

Once at the pool Eve heads to the buy and large logo “hack” she says a pillar comes out with a compartment. Eve then presses her chest and her breast opens up to reveal a beautiful green thing in a pot “Plaaant” she says in her synthetic voice her eyes smiling.

Bobbi had never seen a plant but it looked nice. Eve inserts the plant then across the whole philo ship has green lights pop up “returning to earth “ the computer says and the whole ship goes into lightspeed.

After a rough trip the passengers of the Philo disembark on their chairs. The city is slowly being rebuilt and there is green everywhere. It was the strangest thing Bobi had ever seen but also the most beautiful. 

Eve helped guide Bobi around as a bunch of skinny humans greeted the Philo passengers and helped them get out of their hover chairs. Suddenly Eve cries out “Wall-E” and flies away to another odd robot that has treads for feet and binocular eyes but it was about five feet tall square chest and was wearing what looked like pants, a shirt and a straw boater hat. Despite its odd looks Eve wrapped her arms around the smaller bot,and nuzzled her head next to his like they were kissing. With one free hand she was rubbing her synthetic pussy that was leaking lube. Bobbi couldn’t blame her judging by the bulge from Wall-E’s pants

“What is going on?” Bobbi asks

“Well that’s Wall-e and Eve you can thank them for coming home.” an older but buff man was standing next to Bobbi wearing a Captain’s uniform, probably the most handsome man that Bobi has seen and the only one under 300 pounds “hi i’m the captain of the Axiom, i’m the one that sent Eve to find other lost cruise ships and bring them home”

Bobi shakes his hand “well it’s beautiful but why do they look like that?”

The captain chuckles “well Wall-E really likes old movies especially ‘Hello Dolly.’ So in attempts to be more human he upgraded his body to resemble them. As for Eve she based hers off of beauty magazines she downloaded from 700 years ago. Of course she also took a few que’s for when we started losing weight.”

“Wait, my body can look like that?” Bobbi ask pointing at the erotic robot that was groping it’s lover

“”Well hypothetically. If you…” the captain can’t say anything else as Bobbi leaps into his arms

“Teach me now big boy” Bobbi then plants a big kiss on his cheek

“So… Heavy” the captain groaned to the laughter of Wall-E and E.v.e.


	9. Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short this one because they are such a cute couple I couldn’t bring my self to make a overt sexy story

It was Carl and Ellie’s anniversary. He was looking forward to taking her out for a nice dinner and dancing with his beloved wife. But as he walked in to start their date he saw Ellie in a yellow dress several sides too small that barely covered her nipples. And a balloon tied to her wrist. “ Hello fellow explorer ready for an adventure.

Carl eagerly led his wife upstarts. They may have been a simple couple unable to take their adventure yet. But they had a very passionate marriage with plenty of adventure in the bedroom.


End file.
